1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing insulated products, such as coils for rotary machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed in the past to prepare insulated products by covering a conductive material with an organic or inorganic material such as a tape or sleeve made of woven or non-woven cloth, and then electrodeposition-coating it in a water dispersion varnish.
In this method, the resultant properties of the insulation film are dependent upon the characteristics of the water dispersion varnish used. The heat-resistance, mechanical properties and elctrical insulation capabilities have not been satisfactory, especially at high temperature. Conventionally, a tape-winding operation is required to form the insulation layer whereby many hand operations are needed, the efficiency of operation is low and the cost is been high.